Avatar book one: New Age
by Steelredwolf
Summary: A tyrant has killed an Avatar and the cycle was somehow broken, Yui summons a boy from our world to combat this new threat and restore the balance and the Avatar cycle.
1. Chapter 1

**the legends of Korra and Avatar the last airbender belongs to Nickelodeon but plot and OC's belong to me and if you see any themes that are similar, they were either inspired or I didn't know of the existence of the authors story.**

**So let's get on with the story shall we :)**

* * *

Within a room there lay a 18 year old boy with black spiky hair, pure sky blue eyes, a decent figure, fair bright skin and reaching up to 5 foot and 10 inches, a extra inch thanks to his hair.

He wears a black long sleeved t-shirt with grey jeans with blue socks, this is Jay, just a average kid with a average school, well as average as you can get if your a big fan of Avatar and the Legends of Korra.

His been a fan of theirs since he was six year old and thanks to them, Naruto and Dragon Ball Z, GT and Super, Jay has been deeply fascinated with Chakra and Chi, but mostly the Avatar and Legends of Korra series chi, I mean who wouldn't want to control a certain element or more, that would be fun.

But Jay sighed, he just had to accept reality, no one can do that, not even him, but he deeply wished he could, just to fly in the air and be free instead of being stuck to earth and this reality.

Jay reached his hand out to the ceiling and clenched his hand rather boredly, he would do anything to have that bit of freedom and simplicity of that world,

"_would you?!_" A voice sounded off from around the room as Jay bolted up with wide eyes and looked about for the voice only to find none!

"Um what now?" Jay questions as he looks around once more before seating down on his bed,

"_would you give anything to leave this reality to go to the Avatar reality? To learn bending, go meet spirits, invent new bending and possibly bang-" _

"WHOA! WOW! HEY! Slow down there buddy I accept" Jay said hastily, not knowing what the voice knew but the last bit got him suspicious in how much the voice knew?

"_Oh really!? Sweet! Okay just quick question_" the voice asks as Jay nodded to the voice for it to ask away.

"_Alright, how would you feel like if a piece of both Vaatu and Raava were infused into your soul?_" It asks as Jay have a pondering look before answering,

"I would be wondering how and why and be mostly intrigued about the process of it" Jay then heard the voice hum in response as he then asks,

"Um excuse me and hopefully I'm not being rude for asking but who are you?" He questioned and the voice giggles at this before answering rather mysteriously,

"_I'll give you a hint, moon_" she giggles as Jay mouth went wide along with his eyes,

"YUI!" At the mention of the name the voice started laughing hysterically until slowly calming down.

"_Your face is hilarious, but yes I'm Yui and the Avatar world help_" she answers as Jay frowns, the Avatar world needs help, doesn't it akways, but don't they have the Avatar for that?

As he was about to ask Yui this, she seemed to have read his mind and the answer she gave him was beyond surprising and shocking,

"_The Avatar line is gone, you are what you people call a fail safe if that happened, in case the Avatar line got destroyed, you'd restore it_" Yui explains furthering Jay's shock.

"_The benders now live in fear for a Tyrant that has banned bending and spirits and this Tyrant who hopes to get rid of them all permanently, you need to unite the pieces of Raava to restore the link, to find the pieces you must follow the Avatar cycle_" Yui told showing the elements.

"Fire, air, water, earth" Jay listed out as Yui hummed,

"_Hmhm ready_?" She asks as Jay grinned,

"Bending and kicking ass, who wouldn't" he grins punching the palms of his hand, feeling energy that filled his excitement,

"Hmhmhm alright here we go" a bright blue light consumed him and the entire room.

* * *

"Kid, hey kid you awake?" Jay heard a voice as he opened his eyes to see his standing in a middle of what seems to be a cave with a large glowing crystal on top of the ceiling.

"Oh hey your awake!" The voice said as he turned to face them only to come face to face with a nod twenty year old man, he has a trimmed black beard, tanned and strong physics like that of Iroh after working out, green eyes, with a short long tail at the back of his bold head.

"Um hi I'm Jay" Jay greets awkwardly to the man extending a hand and facing down, his never socialised in school and certainly didn't socialise outside of school, his always been awkward.

"Lee" the man introduced himself as he took Jay's hand and shaked it,

"Cool so... Where am I?" Jay questioned after looking around as Lee raised a brow at him like his considering his options, Jay can't blame him, a stranger suddenly appearing before you asking where is this place would make you think twice.

"... This is the celestial cave, the only other form for us to connect with the spirit realm and the spirits" Lee answers as Jay nodded,

"That actually sounds cool" Jay says looking at the crystal,

"Yes... Cool" Lee said looking at the crystal himself wearing a frown before smirking,

"I can tell your the Avatar boy" he smiles looking at Jay,

"Um no, not exactly" Jay says in utter confusion as the man chuckles,

"Well whatever you are" he says looking at the crystals that glowed brightly,

"She never glowed so brightly before" the man said looking at the crystal with visible joy, Jay smirked as he looked at the crystal as well,

"I'll take your word for it" he comment as the crystal then... Cracked?

* * *

**cliff hanger, hope you all like the chapter **

**This is Steelredwolf signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**the legends of Korra and Avatar the last airbender belongs to Nickelodeon but plot and OC's belong to me and if you see any themes that are similar, they were either inspired or I didn't know of the existence of the authors story.**

**So let's get on with the story shall we :)**

* * *

"Eh?" Jay says with a look of confusion before slowly turning to Lee to see he has the same confused expression, Jay frowned and pointed at the cracked crystal,

"Is that suppose to happen?" Jay questioned as he felt the once relaxing atmosphere turn into tension, one he haven't felt before, Lee's face then turned to one of utter surprise as the light of the Crystal started to fade and get shorter as more cracks appeared.

"No... It couldn't be... Could it?" The man mumbled much to Jay's confusion,

"What? What is it?" Jay asked as a piece suddenly fell as a... White paw came through?

Jay frowned, a paw? Is there a form of creature inside, Jay yelp when the man gasped before turning to him once more as a crashing noise came from another fallen piece of crystal, Lee is smiling before looking down on Jay.

"Y-you're an Entity" Lee smiles as a loud screech goes off throughout the cavern as Jay looks back out of fright...

But to be replace with awe and wonder as what he saw was the most amazing thing he ever saw in his life.

A bird that looked like a white eagle with two long green feathers coming out of its head, a curved beak, with two extra large green tail feathers as it's wings were blue and were wide open as it's screeched across the cavern as Jay covered his ears when his eardrums aches.

"_your not the Avatar? Who are you?_" A young voice asked him, the voice was comparable to that of a child filled with curiosity, Jay lifted a finger and was about to say until the eagle suddenly put both wings on either side of it's head and scrunched his eyes shut.

"_Wait, wait! I can answer just give me a moment! Um your human, but yet two spirits are inside you so your no Avatar... Nnnngh! Oh I give up!_" The young spirit groans after giving up as Jay chuckles and looks up at the spirit,

"I'm Jay and apparently I'm the Entity and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing" Jay smiles as he looked at Lee who had a uneasy look,

"Well both really" Lee chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head with a smile.

"Oh? How so?" Jay asks with a curious brow as he turned to Lee fully as the young bird spirit layed down on the ground seemingly not bothered with the broken shards of crystals around him.

"Well there are some people that don't know the cycle is broken and you having the piece of Raava and Vaatu in you which would make you capable of bending four elements so some people might mistake you for the Avatar and that it will get King's attention and trouble will come your way" Lee explains as Jay nods with a frown already deciding to keep his identity as a Entity a secret,

"Okay the good part?" Jay says in a sigh , hopefully the good news is better,

"That you'll have previous knowledge of the Avatars and are capable of meeting them in the spirit world via meditation but one at a time, when you gain a new piece of Raava, you gain a new knowledge and another Avatar and-"

"Does this also mean my bending abilities will increase significantly and what if Vaatu's Avatars?" Jay asks starting to stretch much to Lee's confusion and bewilderment at being cut off before frowning.

"Yes, the Avatar is the bridge between the spirit world and this world, thus the embodiment of both worlds so yes you are able to connect to the Dark Avatar, but I can only theories that if you get possession of both Raava and Vaatu then yes your bending abilities will increase significantly or you might get destroyed by the spiritual energy" Lee said putting a hand under his chin as he thought.

Then Lee snapped his fingers causing Jay and the spirit to look at him with a raised brow,

"What?" Jay raised a brow at his new found friend with curiosity as to what came into his mind,

"Can you bend?" Lee replies as Jay started stretching his legs,

"Nah didn't sorry dude" Jay sighs as Lee rubs his eyes before saying,

"Okay we need to find someone to teach you, but for we need to head back" Lee says picking up a tent and folding it, Jay looked at the young spirit who shrugged with his wings and he did the same as they followed Lee to God knows where.

* * *

As they followed Lee deeper into the cavern with its faint glow in the walls of the tunnel as Jay looks around seeing the unique fauna that set the world of Avatar from modern society.

From a bunny with no nose but with a star nose and clawed front limbs before it dug away, to a rose with a fly trap for th centre,

"Yo Lee where are we going?" Jay says focusing his attention back on Lee,

"Hold on you'll see right about... Now" he announces as they walked into another cavern that had wooden houses some standing on strong logs with ladders, some just on the ground.

But what caught Jay's attention is the people, they looked poor and they're figures are not healthy, even the kids looked sickly and hungry, but he noticed that a lot of them are earth bending!

"The people are starving and sick Jay, they need someone too lead them to a new age, to spark the rebellion against the Tyrant to-"

"No" Jay said bewildering the spirit and Lee,

"Wh-what do you mean no!?" Lee demanded his anger slowly rising as Jay turned towards him with a passive look,

"As in no as I'm not dragging people I barely even know to die for a age that might never come, that and also I work better alone" Jay sighed, Lee frowned as the two starred each other down, the spirit looked between the two in utter confusion, weren't they friends?

Lee then sighs and looks at Jay with a frown,

"Fine have it your way, but please wait until you know earth bending and if the world around you?" Lee suggests as Jay crosses his arms with a hand on his chin to ponder on it.

Jay pondered on it, he realised if he learned how to at least bend one element it would help him in a long run, he sighs and nods,

"Fine" he answers as Lee nods and leads and Jay gestures for the young spirit to stop,

"_what's wrong?" _The spirit questions with a tilt of its head as Jay lowered his hand,

"We don't know how the village will react to you, so would you mind staying here?" Jay answers and the spirit nods in agreement,

"Cool thanks buddy" Jay smiles and walks on to meet the village.

* * *

**and that's the end of that chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for pointing out my grammar Hnno Lnsman :)**

**Steelredwolf signing out :D**


End file.
